


To Fix a Broken Heart

by retro_Nova384



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ayano Is Not A Yandere, F/M, Selective existence, What-If, male counterparts exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retro_Nova384/pseuds/retro_Nova384
Summary: Ayano Aishi has never been able to feel emotions. Pretends to not to fit in, but because she wants to. When she and her brother, Ayato Aishi, start their second year at Akademi High School, they make friends who all share the same goal: help fix Ayano's broken heart.





	1. Hopefully,  a new beginning awaits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aishi siblings get ready to start a new year at Akademi High School.

"Ayano, wake up!" 

Charcoal eyes shot open as 17-year-old Ayano Aishi bolted upright. Her older brother, Ayato Aishi, knelt next to her bed.

Her eyes widened behind fluffy black hair. "Don't tell me I overslept."

Ayato's warm coal eyes glossed over as a melancholic smile spread over his lips. The panic presented by his little sister was forced. "No, sis, I just wanted to try scaring you. "

"Oh," she immediately dropped the facade. "I guess it didn't work,"

Ayato's messy jet black hair swept back and forth as he shook his head. "I know your reaction was fake,"

Ayano yawned. "I suppose we should be heading to school before we do, in fact, get late."

Ayato nodded before turning away. He stopped when he heard Ayano's thoughtful murmurs. "What is it?"

The girl stopped staring at her pale hands in her lap to stare at her brother innocently. "How does it feel?" she asked quietly. "Being scared."

The boy stopped for a while. Then, after examining the curosity sparkling dimly in her dark eyes, gave a tearful smile and simply ruffling her fluffy mop on her head.

Ayano had been born with a strange, rare sickness. She had never been able to feel emotions, and according to the doctors, she never will. The children's mother wasn't worried and informed her that it wasn't a big deal. Their father, however, wouldn't hear of accepting her condition. He just wanted his daughter to live a normal life.

At the time, a little Ayano would never know what the worry was about but she pitied seeing her father so distraught. So she faked emotions to make him happy. She'd pretend to smile when given a gift and offered fake sympathywhen tragedy struck.

Her brother and mother were both aware of her ruse. But unlike her mother who never really bothered with her, Ayato was worried for his little sister. He knew Ayano wasn'tjust acting to appear normal; she hoped that one day, she would eventually learn to feel. Both siblings wanted nothing more than to see Ayano genuinely smile.

But, years later, they still had no success.

Ayano lept out of her bed and hurried to change into her uniform. Ayato, who already had dressed, decided to help her by making lunch for the duo.

When Ayano had come down, they quickly checked their house was secure before heading to the door.

Before turned the doorknob, Ayato turned to his beloved little sister. "You ready for your second year at Akademi?"

Ayano forced a smile for his sake. "Hopefully, things will be different this year."

With a nod, the door opened and the Aishis were on the road headed for Akademi High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is based off of how I play Yandere Simulator. I realise that Ayano does not have a personality until the player gives her one through various actions, so since I always play a pacifist route, I see Ayano and Ayato as kind individuals who won't hurt others if they can help it. As a result, the Aishis in this story will not be yanderes.


	2. Meeting the Yamada's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano and Ayato meet the Yamada twins.

Ayano and Ayato strolled along the street. As they drew closer to the school, the emotionless girl squeezed her brother's hand.

"What's wrong, imoto-chan?" the older Aishi rubbed her appendage with his free arm.

"Would it be bad to tell our friends about my condition, Oni-chan?" she placed her other hand over her brother's larger one. 

The third-year's brow furrowed with contempt. "You were bullied for the way you acted back when we younger, Ayano. I fear, if you let down your facade now, the torment will start again."

Ayano let out a dead sigh. "Their torment never bothered me. I can't be upset by it, remember? I only stopped because I want to try and be able to feel. So the bullying won't be a problem. Besides," she locked grey eyes with her brother's. "I may not be able to feel friendship but I know friends don't lie to each other. And I want my friendships at school to be genuine."

Ayato's heart shattered. She may not have a fully functional one but his sister's heart was made of gold. As her big brother, he was ready to do anything to fix it. 

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps and yelling began to gradually grow louder and louder behind them. Then, in a flash, the broken girl was knocked to the pavement.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Ayano looked up to see the source of the new ,worried voice. A boy about as old as her brother with a neat black haircut and warm black eyes knelt over her, arm outstretched. 

Nodding, she gracefully accepted his hand and was pulled to her feet. Suddenly noticing a plain brown book on the ground, she quickly swiped it and offered it to its supposed owner. "I think this is yours." 

The boy gasped before smiling and taking it, albeit hesitantly once his fingers ghosted over her hand. "Thank you." 

Ayano let a smile find it's way to her face. "Your welcome."

"I told you there's no need to run, brother! Look what you went and did," A girl approached the trio and ran a had through Ayano's hair. She looked exactly like her 'brother's' but her hair reached her mid-back. "Are you alright, dear?" She addressed the younger girl.

The Aishi sister nodded. Somehow, she felt like she knew these two teenagers. They definitely went to the same school as she and her brother did, as they wore the same uniform. However, being a supposed introvert, she couldn't quite place a name.

On the other hand, Ayato could. "Hey. You're Taro and Taeko Yamada, aren't you?" he asked in a surprisingly cheerful voice for an protective big brother who just saw his sister be bowled over.

The girl, Taeko, nodded and smiled brightly at the older boy. "I'm sorry about my twin. He was worried about being late to meet our friends, Osana and Osano."

"The Najimi siblings?" Ayano hadn't ever met them but she had heard of them. "You're friends with them?" she asked incredulously. They didn't seem like the types to get along with the calm Yamadas, whom Ayano had heard were the nicest students at school.

"Taro rubbed the back of his neck. "We've been neighbours since we were kids. We all attended middle school together as well."

Ayato laughed. "Well, isn't that a twist!" That drew a laugh from everyone.

Taro turned to look at Ayano. "I didn't quite catch your name. What is it?"

"Oh," That bright smile flashed again. "I'm Ayano Aishi," she said and then gestured to her brother. "This is Ayato, my brother."

Taeko looked over to Ayato. "Well, Ayato-San, since we are attending the same school, what do you say about walking together?" She turned to the younger siblings. "All four of us."

"I would be delighted, Taeko-San!" Ayano's joy was so forced that her voice actually felt strained and her false smile actually hurt her cheeks. Oh, how she wished to be able to feel real happiness.

Thankfully, neither Taro nor Taeko pick up on how fake Ayano was acting. Instead, Taro laced his hand with Ayano while Taeko took Ayato's. As the Aishis intertwined their fingers, the four began walking down the road to school.

And all the while, Ayano couldn't help but think how this could be the start of fixing her broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taro and Taeko are, of course love interests for Ayano and Ayato respectively. However, this story will be a harem in reverse of the harem visible in the actual game as well as the Male Rivals Introduction Video. They, as result, will take the roles of having instant crushes that the Aishis are completely oblivious to. They'll also fill the role of best friends as well. Well, except for another character who'll be introduced soon.


	3. The Najimis' warm welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano and Ayato are greeted by the Yamada's childhood friends before the start of school.

Soon, the quartet of teenagers reached a small hill with pavement along it. The little pathway was lines with beautiful blossoming cherry trees.

"Oh man," complained Taro. "I hate this hill."

The other three laughed at his apparent laziness. Ayato playfully slapped him on the back. "If you want, I could carry you up."

Ayano forced a grin. Her brother was a lot taller and more muscular than anyone else in the school. Well, all except two people but the emotionless girl had never spoken to them.

"Hey, don't baby him, Ayato-kun," Taeko ruffled her brother's hair with one hand and massaged her addressed's arm with her other. "He'll never learn to man up if you do."

Huffing out a sigh, an idea lit up the younger Aishi's mind. Walking to stand just in front of the already panting boy, she offered her hand. "Want to climb a mountain? It'll be an adventure."

Taro blinked, mesmerised by her innocent smile and warm eyes. There was a certain distance to them that he had never seen on anyone else before, and it only drew him in more. Suddenly shaking awake, he grasped her outstretched hand.

"You two as well," Ayano called, holding onto an imaginary rope.

Ayato almost cried seeing his sister learn to act playfully. She was usually so mature, people would mistake her for a college student. It was refreshing to see her behaving like her age. He instantly grabbed onto Taro's hand, just as Taeko soon did to his.

Then, the four of them pretended to climb a dangerous mountain while attached to each other by nothing but a brittle rope. They were laughing the entire way up, and even though Ayano's was fake, she was able to see for the first time why people played pretend: it was fun.

Before long, they reached the metal gates of Akademi High School. Standing there to greet them was a familiar blonde in a red jumpsuit. Miss Taiso, the gym teacher.

"Good morning, Ayato, Ayano," Miss Taiso always had a soft spot for the Aishis. "Well, well! Friends with the calm-as-a-breeze Yamada twins!"

Ayato grinned and high-fived his favourite teacher. "Good, morning, Miss Taiso. Yes, my little sister and I are quite happy to have two new friends."

Ayano bowed. "I actually have made that my main goal this year: Make more friends."

Miss Taiso wiped a tear from her sky blue eye. "Our little Ayano is growing up."

Ayato nodded adoringly. 

"You dummies are late!" interjected another voice, scaring the five of them.

"Oh no, here he comes," sighed Taro.

They all turned to see a boy with short, fluffy hair as orange as fire and amber eyes storming towards them. A girl about Ayano's age was yanking his arm and digging her heels into the pavement. She was trying to be a human anchor for the boy.

Ayano and Ayato knew exactly who they were: Osana and Osano Najimi. The hotheaded tsunderes of the school. Well, at least that described Osano. From what she'd heard last year, Osana was more of the mom friend in the school, though she still could be standoffish.

"Sorry we're late. Osano-kun," Taeko smiled sheepishly. She placed a hand on Ayano's shoulder, making her jump. "Taro bowled Ayano here over on our way here,"

Osana pinched the bridge between her eyes. "Honestly, Taro, how hopeless can you be? You could've hurt her!" she scolded the now embarrased Yamada. She then turned to smile at her childhood friends' new friend. "I'm glad to know you weren't though, Ayano-san. It's also nice to know you're making friends this year."

This caused the emotionless girl to blink. "You... know me?"

The Aishi brother was also confused. His sister wasn't exactly popular. 

"I always saw Ayano by herself last year. She seemed like she'd be scared of me so that's why I never approached her," explained the long-haired orangette upon seeing Ayato's expression.

"Oh," The taller student smiled warmly. "My sister is quite shy. But she would've been glad to befriend you, Osana-san."

Osano sighed gently before letting his expression soften. "At least school is still a good while off." 

Ayano stared at the group with a soft smile. "Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to book a locker before heading to class."

As she turned to leave, she felt a hand on her wrist. "Wait, Yan-chan." The raven-haired girl glanced back to face the orangette who had spoken to her. "Let's go together. I want to make up for not trying to be your friend last year."

"We can all go! That way, the Aishis can hang out with us now." Taeko exclaimed happily, throwing her arms over the girls' shoulders.

Osana's face flashed a deep red color before fading back to his skin tone. "Y-yeah," he stuttered. "I guess that's a plan for this year. But-but don't think it's because I want to be your friend, though, A-Ayano-s-san!" He pointed accusingly but shyly at the broken girl.

She rolled her eyes in response. "Sure, Osano-san," she replied. 

Then, after waving goodbye to Miss Taiso, the group of students walked into the school building to book their lockers and start their first day of a new year at Akademi High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like the idea of both Najimi's being tsunderes. It makes it too much of a genderbent world than a world with two siblings who happen to look identical apart from the gender. So I made Osana a more motherly character who tends to fuss over her friends while Osano is the straight up tsundere. This will be an occurring trend throughout the story.


	4. The Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano reunites with her best friend and meets possible new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So in the game, Kokona is the test rival of Ayano. But of course, this is an alternate universe. Here Ayano is close friends with Kokona and Saki. Another point here is unlike in the game where Megami hates Ayano because she is a yandere, the Aishis and Saikous are in fact close family friends. (More of this will play out later on as this relationship is more plot important than just to make Ayano and Megami best friends.)

Ayano, Taeko, Osana, Ayato, Taro and Osano approached their lockers (the school had emailed each of them their respective locker numbers) which they were grateful were all in a row. As they got closer, however, they noticed a girl with blond hair in two ponytails fetching here stuff out of her locker before looking up. When she did, the cutest smile any of them had ever seen spread across her face. 

"Osana-chan!" The girl squealed before rushing over to the orangette and suffocating her with a hug. "You're here!"

Ayano smiled and tried to subtly shift away from the overenthusiastic newcomer but as soon as said girl let go of her orange-headed friend, she immediately turned to the emotionless second-year. 

"It's SO good to see you again, Yan-chan!" she engulfed her in a bear hug. 

Ayano let out a warm (but again forced) chuckle. "It's great to see you again too, Raibaru-san."

Raibaru was the president of the Martial Arts Club last year and Ayano looked up to her immensely. Raibaru was somewhat of a friend to Ayano as well, as she often watched the Martial Arts Club train after school, and the president had offered to teach the Aishi girl self-defense one-on-one, since she wasn't interested in actually joining the club.

"Did you see our timetable?" Somehow that smile got even wider. "You're in the same class as me and Osana-chan!" Raibaru enthusiastically threw her arms over her best friend and the raven.

Ayato, who had been watching this spectacle amusedly, opened his locker to look at his timetable. "Looks like none of you guys are in my class but that's not a problem for me," he announced.

Taro opened his timetable. "We're in the same class, Osano," he told the orange-haired boy with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Osano said with a roll of his eyes. He turned to his sister as well as her best friend and frowned in concern. "You two just take care of Ayano-san, okay?"

Osana smirked and pinched his cheek. "Sounds like someone actually cares about her," she teased, receiving a red faced glare and a quiet 'shut up'. She laughed. "Relax, we'll treat her like an empress."

"I'm sorry but you bunch are in the way." a voice behind them announced, scaring all of them. They turned to see a girl with silver hair that brushed past her hips and matching hardened eyes. She wore a different, more elite uniform to the seven students she had addressed; she neared the uniform of the student counsil. Her eyes softened and lit up the moment she laid them on the emotionless second-year. 

"Yannie-channie!" she squealed, dropping the strict disciplinary persona and charging at Ayano, scooping her up into a massive hug.

For the first time, Ayano felt a somewhat warm pressure in her dysfunctional heart. When she was scooped off the ground and spin in circles, she also felt she didn't have to force her laugh as much. 

"Hi, Mega-chan!" Ayano giggled once the girl set her down. 

Ayato grinned, recognizing the girl. "It's been a while Megami-chan."

"Indeed it has, Ayato-kun." Megami returned the expression and let go of the little sister to hug the big brother.

Megami Saikou: the daughter of the wealthiest CEO in Japan and Ayano's best friend since childhood. Ayato was good friends with her but was closer to her younger brother, Megamo. The four of them had grown up together as Mr. Saikou was a very good high school friend of Ryoba Aishi, Ayano and Ayato's mother. As a result of their history, the Saikous were also the only ones who knew of Ayano's condition. Well, them and one other person who neither sibling had seen so far this year. 

"Mega-chan, it's so good to see you." Ayano gushed.

Megami knew that while she meant the words, she was forcing the emotion in her voice. However, she did not mind. She was just proud that her best friend was trying.

"You too!" Megami practically squealed again. "I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch this summer. I really have a lot on my hands, being the heiress to SaikouCorp and all." 

Ayano let out a giggle. She knew Megami was working really hard to be a good leader for when she took over her family's billionaire technology company. "It's no problem," she assured the silverette. "We totally need to catch up, though!" 

"How about we schedule a date for us four to hang out?" Megami suggested. "The Saikou and Aishi brothers and sisters: back at it again!"

Everyone in the room laughed. "Well," Taeko announced. "We probably should be headed for class. See you around, Megami-sama!"

As the group parted ways, Osana decided to address a question she had in mind following their encounter with Megami. "Hey, Yan-chan, why does Megami-sama call you 'Yannie-channie' and you her 'Mega-chan'?"

The corners of the emotionless girl's lips curled up. "She's my best friend since childhood as my mother and her father are very close. When we were a lot younger, we decided we wanted special nicknames that no one else called us by. Thus, enter 'Yannie-channie' and 'Mega-chan'."

Raibaru cooed. "That's like how Osana-chan and I decided to wear matching accessories as a symbol of our best-friendship," she realised, gesturing to the identical pink bows in her and the orangette's hair. She then shook her head. "I still can't believe you're besties with the most powerful individual in school!" she exclaimed, completely in awe.

"Well, now you have us to hang out with as good friends too!" Osana smiled and Ayano reflected it. The second grabbed the girls' hands and rushed off with them to class. "If we get there early, we can choose seats right next to each other!" she explained as they arrived outside class 2-1.

The trio hurried inside. They saw that the class was completely deserted. Ayano checked the desks. 

"No belongings have been placed anywhere, so for now, it's a real free estate." she announced. The girls giggled at her wording.

Raibaru spoke up. "Yan-chan, since we want to make you feel welcome into our lives, you can choose the seats."

After receiving a nod from her other new friend, the black haired girl hesitantly started analyzing the seats for what would be beneficial for both her and her new friends. She placed back and forth between each desk before finally settling on three in the back. "I don't like being around too many people," she explained. 

The other two girls nod understandingly before choosing their respective desks and placing their belongings on them to mark their territory. 

As Ayano followed suit, two new voices called out to her. 

"Yan-chan!" 

Ayano, Osana and Raibaru turned to the door to see a cyan haired girl wearing her hair in two long ponytails, and a purple haired girl wearing unique twin drills, both waving excitedly at them.

"Kokona-chan! Saki-chan!" Ayano forced out her excitement although she appreciated seeing them. "You girls are here!"

The two girls raced into the classroom towards her into a hug, sending all of them into hysterical laughter. 

Kokona Haruka and Saki Miyu. They were Ayano's best friends from her first year of Akademi High School. Although the emotionless girl hadn't told them about her condition, the three of them were inseparable whenever Megami was unavailable. They had even hung out during the summer since Ayano had nothing to do otherwise.

"Oh, it's a shame we're not in the same class. We could have had so much fun together." Kokona sighed, letting go of her friend. 

"Yeah," Saki agreed. "But hey. We will still be hanging out during lunch time." She grinned at Ayano expectantly. 

The raven haired girl rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry, girls. I may have to split my hanging out time now." She gestured to the blonde and orangette behind her. "I've made some new friends."

Surprisingly, Saki's smile grew even wider. "Yan-chan, you're growing up!"

The purple-haired girl laughed. "Well, we gotta go but we'll see you around. Bye, Ayano."

The girls hugged before the duo hurried out the door to find their classrooms.

Raibaru laughed, turning to face Ayano. "For someone so shy, you sure seem close to the popular ones at school." 

Ayano shrugged, smiling. 

Osana spoke up, her orange eyes glinting in amusement. "We should take a seat. Class should start soon."

Sure enough, people started flooding the classroom. Quickly, the girls took their seats and placed their books and stationery withing them. All that was left to do now was wait for the day to start. 

'This may be the start of a new era for me,' Ayano mused to herself right as the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that most of these relationships are reverse of the ones Yandere-chan has in the actual game. Remember that Ayano in my story is not a yandere this not needing to hate so many people. Sorry if you actually don't like this but maybe that means this story isn't for you as will continue as each chapter is published.


End file.
